prizmmyfandomcom-20200213-history
Prizmmy lyrics
http://officialprizmmyfplyrics.weebly.com/ Wonder!!!! WANDAA WANDAA WANDAA WANDAA WANDAA WANDAA Hikare new days No back again!! Mazu wa docchi he? Tte Right & Left!? Feeling icchokusen!! Go my bright way? Hey! Wake up!! Hora junbi shite ARAAMU nante matterannai yo "Chotto ii toko datta no ni~" Nante nebokecha dame dame Me wo tojite nakucha Mirenai SUTOORII nanka yori Motto SURIRU ga manten na DOKIDOKI ga ugokidasu yo Chotto hazukashikute Kusuguttai kedo Terekusai gurai no senobi datte It's OK!! Josou tsukete omoikitte fumidasou Yeah! Now is the time!! Hajimaru WANDAA WANDAA kanjitai'n da Kitaichi ageru dake agetekou mirai he Kinou made no subete mikata ni naru kara Mae wo muite Yes! Tsunaida omoi wa Shiny days ima Hikari ga sasu basho he (Never gonna stop!) Oikaze ni notte (Never gonna stop!) Zutto tsukisusume!! WANDAA WANDAA WANDAA WANDAA WANDAA WANDAA Hikare new days No back again!! Mazu wa docchi he? Tte Right & Left!? Feeling de icchokusen!! Fry my bright sky... RUUTIN suru one day, one day, one day Narechattara good day Nante omoi takunai no ni taitei Nantonaku nagasareru'n da nande? Konkyo mo nai no ni mata fukuranda fuan ga "Douse" ya "betsun" wo iwaseru PURAN Sono te ni wa mou noranai'n datte Kimeta kono shunkan ga honto no good day!! SUTAATORAIN no sono mukou gawa Donna sekai datte kamawanai sa Be alight!! Yuuki dashite kyoukaisen wo koeyou Yeah! Now is the time!! Takanaru WANDAA WANDAA shinjitai'n da Kanousei kakeru dake kakete kou ashita he Takai kabe no mae de ashi ga suku'n demo Me wo hiraite Yes! Tsunaida omoi wa Shiny days Kon hikari ga sasu basho he (Never gonna stop!) Oikaze ni notte (Never gonna stop!) Zutto tsukisusume!! Chikamichi toka nukemichi toka Sonna mono sagashidasu yori Shoudou ni sunao ni nare!! Kokoro no WANDAA WANDAA motto migaite Unmei datte kagayaki hajimeru sekai he Yume wo yume de owarasetari shitakunai (Kanaeru'n da) Hajimaru WANDAA WANDAA kanjitai'n da Kitaichi ageru dake agetekou mirai he Kinou made no subete mikata ni naru kara Mae wo muite Yes! Tsunaida omoi wa shiny days Ima hikari ga sasu basho he (Never gonna stop!) Oikaze ni notte (Never gonna stop!) Zutto tsukisusume!! WANDAA WANDAA WANDAA WANDAA WANDAA WANDAA Hikare new days WANDAA WANDAA WANDAA WANDAA WANDAA WANDAA Hikare new days SOURCE:lyrics.snakeroot.ru Dance Away Lights flashing in the dark Colors bursting like fireworks It's getting louder, louder and stronger Feel the music take control Spotlights chasing every move This is the moment of our lives Heartbeat's getting faster Can't wait any longer Better get ready 'cause we're 'bout to lose control dance control take the roll kick away the wall lets make it over, party show we are the only Four Some times so nice and slow you ready for Prizmmy roll Are you ready for hit the floor hit the floor See it Feel it Make it Move it! Shake it Take it Join to our party our party our party Let's get this party started Music is gets started Come to our party our party our party Let's move it, Let's move it Let's get our bodies movin' Just lose it, Just lose it Just lose it to the music Let's move it, Let's move it Let's get our bodies movin' Just lose it, Just lose it Just lose it to the music Boys & girls, saa (Let's dance together) Welcome to the DANCE NATION Kirameku SUTEEJI de (Show you the power) Odoriakasu no sa yoake made Each and every step I take Takes me higher into the sky It's like I'm flying, way past the star lights To a place I never knew Now's the time to make a move Gon' rock my body to the beat We came here to give you A show of a life time People get ready 'cause you're about to be surprised Dance away all crazy You know every body Like a very smiley very smiley very smiley and We make crazy party Step on Dancing party Like a dreaming party party party Let's move it, Let's move it Let's get our bodies movin' Just lose it, Just lose it Just lose it to the music Let's move it, Let's move it Let's get our bodies movin' Just lose it, Just lose it Just lose it to the music Boys & girls, saa (Let's dance together) Welcome to the DANCE NATION Hajikeru energy (We got the power) Karada de kanjiyou We're dancin' our dreams! On and on We'll keep on dancing strong We'll own the night, show you the time of your life On and on, on and on We'll keep it going strong till the morning light Let's move it, Let's move it Let's get our bodies movin' Just lose it, Just lose it Just lose it to the music Let's move it, Let's move it Let's get our bodies movin' Just lose it, Just lose it Just lose it to the music Boys & girls, saa (Let's dance together) Welcome to the DANCE NATION Misete ageyou (Show you the power) Bokura dake no show time DANCE NATION, tonight! SOURCE:lyrics.snakeroot.ru PARTY☆PARTY Doo Doo Doo-Wop Doo-Wop Come & Dance with me O-A-O Yeah! Mezamashi no music machikirenai everyday Taiyou okoshitai PAJAMA no naka de HAATO wa mou odocchau Skip & Dance with heart beat Minna to ireba mainichi PAARYI PAARYI Zutto zu to party party Hayaku aitai kara gakkou he isogou Hajimaru yo Hitori demo tanoshii kedo (tanoshii kedo) Kigatsuita'n da (my best friends) Wakeaeba fukuramu yo uchiaketa yume no SUKEERU Come on! Let's dance, shining sun! Kyoushitsu wo saa terasou Kimi mo (hey!) Kimi mo (hey!) Kono party! No shuyaku da yo Leap up, somewhere over the rainbow issho ni odorou Itsuka (yeah!) Itsuka (yeah!) Kono basho tobidasu made 1 2 3 step! Daisuki na fuku 1 2 3 turn! Kami KAARU shite 1 2 3 jump! Naisho de RIPPU KIRA KIRA GUROSU Yeah! Dare ni mo mienai dakara omoshiroi mirai WAKU WAKU suru mirai Shinjitara zenbu kanau you na ki ga shichau Skip & Dance with heart beat Fuan nanka nai yo zenryoku PAARYI PAARYI Motto moto party party Kinou naita kedo chanto norikoeru yo Daijoibu nanda yo Hitori zutsu chigau michi (chigau michi) Itsuka yuku kedo (my best friends) Takusan no deki goto wo omoidasu tabi ni waraou Come on! Let's dance, steppin' out! Kokoro no mama ni ikou Mama ga (hey!) Itteta (hey!) "Jinsei wa a...tto iu ma" Leap up, somewhere over the rainbow issho ni odorou Takaku (Hi!) Takaku (Hi!!) Ano sora ni todoku made 1 2 3 step! Mahou no kutsu wa 1 2 3 turn! Motte nai kedo 1 2 3 jump! Kokoro wa niji wo watatteku yo Yeah! Here! All right! Come on, dance with me? Say yeah Come on, live it up with Prizmmy☆Beat? Say yeah Come with us, with Prizmmy☆Beat? Yeah! Let's dance, clap your hands say hi minna de odorou Let's dance warai aetara party party yeah! Let's dance, it's time to dance , dance issho ni odorou Let's dance chikadzuiteku yo party party Come on! Let's dance, shining sun! Kyoushitsu wo saa terasou Kimi mo (hey!) Kimi mo (hey!) Kono party! No shuyaku da yo Let's up, somewhere over the rainbow issho ni odorou Itsuka (yeah!) Itsuka (yeah!) Kono basho tobidasu made Let's dance, steppin' out! Kokoro no mama ni ikou Kitto (hey!) Kitto (hey!) Korobu hi mo aru kedo ne Leap up, somewhere over the rainbow issho ni odorou Takaku (hi!) Takaku (hi!) Ano sora ni todoku made 1 2 3 step! Mahou no kutsu wa 1 2 3 turn! Motte nai kedo 1 2 3 jump! Kokoro wa niji wo watatteku yo Yeah! Let's dance, clap your hands say hi minna de odorou Let's dance warai aetara party party yeah! Let's dance, it's time to dance, dance issho ni odorou Let's dance chikadzuiteku yo party party Yeah! Yeah! SOURCE:lyrics.snakeroot.ru Arigatou~Dear father and mother~ Watashi ga umareta toki Honto ni ureshikatta to Tanjoubi ni PAPA to MAMA ga itteta naa Nan GURAMU datta toka yoku naku ko datta toka Kinou no koto mitai tte waratteta Itsumo wagamama houdai de itsumo komarasete bakka de Soredemo mama wa itsu datte "yaritai koto, yarinasai" tte MEIKU ya oshare no koto yonaka made issho ni kangaete kurete Asa ni wa o-bentou tsukutte kureru Mama ni ienai "arigatou" Kyou no ureshikatta koto demo kinou no kanashikatta koto demo Zenbu zenbu ne wakatte kureteru fushigi da kedo ureshikute Kao mitara terekusai kara kitto jouzu ni ienai kedo PAPA to MAMA no ne musume ni umareru koto ga dekite Watashi mainichi mainichi shiawase desu Father And Mother, I Love You Father And Mother, I Love You "Dansu, yametai" tte yowane haita toki konna kotoba kureta ne "SUTEEJI ni tatteru anata wo mireru koto ga nani yori mo shiawase" Donna seien yori mo senmei ni kokoro ni hibiku MAMA no koe Watashi nitotte sekai de ichiban mijika de atta kai ouendan Tsukareru hi mo aru yo ne kondo no nichiyoubi wa yukkuri to Ie de GORO GORO shite mo ii yo kata momishite ageru Ashita no mirai no koto demo zutto saki no shourai no koto demo Zenbu zenbu ne shinjite kureru fushigi dakedo ureshikute Dare yori chikaku ni iru kara kitto jouzu ni ienai kedo PAPA to MAMA no ne musume ni umareru koto ga dekite Watashi itsu itsumade demo shiawase desu Sasaete kureru kara Okotte kureru kara Mamotte kureru kara Prizmmy de ireru Kyou no ureshikatta koto demo Kinou no kanashikatta koto demo Zenbu zenbu ne wakatte kureteru Fushigi dakedo ureshikute Kao mitara terekusai kara Kitto jouzu ni ienai kedo PAPA to MAMA no ne musume ni umareru Koto ga dekite watashi mainichi mainichi shiawase desu Father And Mother, I Love You Father And Mother, I Love You PAPA MAMA daisuki PAPA MAMA daisuki SOURCE:lyrics.snakeroot.ru Brand New World YES! hito sashiyubi agete “kono yubi nitomare!!” Sakusen wo hajimeyou watashitachi no BRAND NEW WORLD Yaritai koto mo Ikitai toko mo Takusan! kodomo Atsukai wa No no Kono me ni utsuru Sekai ga RUURU Akuma de KUURU ni (ALL) no no no no no Imadoki no kodomo nante itteru Otona datte mukashi wa kodomo PAATII ROKKU suru PURIZUMII no RAPPU Koko ni please saa douzo Tanoshii koto dake no mainichi na no Dakara uchira tte saikou SUTORESU ippai otona no minnasan Motto RIRAKKUSU shite Yo! Are You Ready? To Go! YES! hito sashiyubi agete “kono yubi ni tomare!!” SAkusan wo hajimeyou minna ga shuyaku nanda Mou oshitsukerareta michi tada aruku dake no Mainichi ni sayonara watashitachi no BRAND NEW WORLD Ichinichi kurai juku yasumitai Shiritsu mo nani ga ii no? wakannai Mekujira tatete ano ko to hikaku Onegai MAMA ochitsuite choudai AISU ga tabetai ano TEREBI mitai Motto DANSU umaku naritai Mirai no antei nante wakannai Korondatte OK DON MAI Nerai koto no nai youbi dake wa Gohan girigiri made asobitai Suki na fuku kite kirakira shiteru Sonna mainichi nara alright! Are You Ready, OK? Daremo daremo fuan kakae Ibasho wo sagashiteru no YES! hito sashiyubi agete “kono yubi ni tomare!!” SAkusan wo hajimeyou minna ga shuyaku nanda Mou oshitsukerareta michi tada aruku dake no Mainichi ni sayonara watashitachi no BRAND NEW WORLD WORLD!! otona ni wa mienai chizu wo hirogetara Kakaekirenai hodo no yume wo soko ni egaite Mou oshitsukerareta michi tada aruku dake no Mainichi ni sayonara watashitachi no BRAND NEW WORLD SOURCE: WWW.TWILIGHT-PARADISE.NET Prizmmy’s AISATSU Song “Minna! asa dayo!” (Ah! Ah! Wake Up!! Harry Up!!)x3 Che Che Check this out!! Check this out!! Prizmmy to issho ni ohayou ohayou Prizmmy to issho ni chanto ieru kana? (Here we go now!!) Ooki na koe de ohayou gozaimasu ((Ohayou gozaimasu)) x2 Ooki na koe de GUDDO MOONINGU ((GUDDO MOONINGU)) x2 Hayaoki shita kimi mo nebou shichatta kimi mo Hazukashigaranai de yuuki to genki dashite Aisatsu wa itsudatte mahou no aikotoba Sekaijuu dokodemo SUMAIRU ni nareru yo Yareba dekiru shi naseba narimasu shi P P Prizmmy ga tasukete ageru shi Otoko no ko nara onna no ko nara Aoi chikyuu ga zenbu otomodachi Prizmmy to issho ni ohayou ohayou Prizmmy to issho ni chanto ieru kana? (Let’s go!) Prizmmy to issho ni konnichiwa konbanwa Prizmmy to issho ni chanto dekita kana? (Here we go now!!) Ooki na koe de ANNYON BONJUURU ((ANNNYON BONJUURU)) x2 Ooki na koe de NAMASUTE JANBO ((NAMASUTE JANBO)) x2 Dokidoki ya mojimoji mesomeso ya wakuwaku Doremo taisetsu na kimochi doremo suteki na kimochi Ohisama detara ohisama ((RIZUMU)) Ame ga futtara ame furi ((RIZUMU)) Mitsukete miyou sawatte miyou Doronko ni natte ((SUUPAA HIIROO)) Prizmmy to issho ni ohayou ohayou Prizmmy to issho ni chanto ieru kana? (Let’s go!) Prizmmy to issho ni konnichiwa konbanwa Prizmmy to issho ni chanto dekita kana? (Here we go now!!) Minna de te wo tatakou! ((Bang! Bang! Bang!)) x2 Minna de ashi narasou! ((Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!)) x2 Prizmmy to issho ni ohayou ohayou Prizmmy to issho ni chanto ieru kana? (Let’s go!) Prizmmy to issho ni konnichiwa konbanwa Prizmmy to issho ni chanto dekita kana? (Here we go now!!) Minna ga aisatsu shitara shitara RAKKII na ichinichi hajimaru yo (Let’s go1) Kantan na koto na no ni fushigi HAPPII ga dokomademo hirogaru yo (Here we go now!!) SOURCE: WWW.TWILIGHT-PARADISE.NET Best Friend Machi wa ORENJI kokoro wa mizu-iro Hanareru kimi no senaka ni te wo furi sotto Sayonara no kawari ni tsubuyaita "Jaa ne, mata koko de aou" Ima dakara ieru'n dakedo Suki na fuku mo warai no tsubo mo Ie mo betsuni otagai chikai wake ja nai kara Jitsu wa ne saisho wa honto ni Tada onaji KURASU no hitori tte omotteta Dakedo ima ja kakegaenai Best Friend Nakayoku natta kikkake nante Kikareta tte oboetenai no Datte kimi to no omoide waracchau gurai ni ookute Kokoro no hikidashi nandanme? Seiri seiton yappari nigate de Mata kimi ni okorarechau ne gomen ne dame na shinyuu de Machi wa ORENJI kokoro wa mizu-iro Hanareru kimi no senaka ni te wo furi sotto Sayonara no kawari ni tsubuyaita "Jaa ne, mata koko de aou" Kudaranai riyuu de kenka mo shita yo ne Shinya KIRA KIRA no de kome de ayamaru nante kimi rashikute Fukidashite wasureta kenka no wake Kidzukeba tsugi no asobi no yakusoku Atarimae ni dekita yo ne Ureshikute nagadenwa shitakke TESUTO no tensuu nanka ja hakarenai no watashi-tachi Mienai kizuna de doko ni ite mo tsunagatteru Hanarete ite mo sugata ga mienakute mo Tsukihi no hayasa ni tatoe nagasarete mo Iroasenai omoide mune ni "Jaa ne, mata koko de aou" Itsuka otona ni nattara Kyou ga tooi mukashi ni naru no kana? Ima wa souzou mo dekinai kedo Zutto (zutto) zutto (zutto) Zutto nakayoshi de iremasu you ni... Machi wa ORENJI kokoro wa mizu-iro Hanareru kimi no senaka ni te wo furi sotto Sayonara no kawari ni tsubuyaita "Jaa ne, mata koko de aou Kitto Hanarete ite mo sugata ga mienakute mo Tsukihi no hayasa ni tatoe nagasarete mo Iroasenai omoide mune ni "Jaa ne, mata koko de aou ...Daisuki na watashi no Best Friend... SOURCE:lyrics.snakeroot.ru my Transform I.MY.ME aimai ni aisu yori mo Saidai PURIZUMU jibun migaite Keiken yori togisumasu IMEEJI de Muchuu ni saseru Dear my future Minareta Scene vogue mitai ni POOZU Hey! Bobby chotto damatto ite "SHII!!" Jama shinaide mou chakasanaide Honto kiyasuku hanashikakenaide!! Matsuge ni Lady no PURAIDO make Hisoka ni Vivid fairy face Everybody just have a good time yeah. Shy na HAATO no kagi wo hazusu no Takame na HAIHIIRU narashite Machi ni afureru noise keshite Any time SUTEPPU tada fun de itai no Every little step chikadzuku yo Otona ni wa (bun karanai) jikan goe PURIZUMII DANCE!! I.MY.ME aimai ni aisu yori mo Saidai PURIZUMU jibun migaite Keiken yori togisumasu IMEEJI de Eien ni kagayaite itai no I.MY.ME daitan ni nugisutetara Lights! Camera! Action! De junbi OK Bye-Bye kinou nante wasureru no Muchuu ni saseru Dear my future Like a bounce GIRI GIRI no kachikan Saa kore kara Prizmmy no jikan Four, three, two, one Mikiwameru no Check it out!! Tsuyoki na Lipstick ni kometa Himitsu no answer kakusu no Like a NYUU JAKKU SUUINGU Kimete mireba Kotae nante sugu ni mitsukaru wa Kono basho wo (nukedashite) hane hiroge Survive ni DANCE!! I.MY.ME aimai ni aisu yori mo Saidai PURIZUMU jibun migaite Keiken yori togisumasu IMEEJI de Zettai shibararetari shinai no I.MY.ME daitan ni nugisutetara Lights! Camera! Action! De junbi OK Bye-Bye kinou nante wasureru no Kakugo shite ne Dear my future Otona ni wa (bun karanai) jikan goe PURIZUMII DANCE!! I.MY.ME aimai ni aisu yori mo Saidai PURIZUMU jibun migaite Keiken yori togisumasu IMEEJI de Muchuu ni saseru Dear my future I.MY.ME daitan ni nugisutetara Lights! Camera! Action! De junbi OK Bye-Bye kinou nante wasureru no Muchuu ni saseru Dear my future SOURCE:lyrics.snakeroot.ru Summer Day Totsuzen furidasu yuudachi ni utare Kami wo nurashita kimi no senaka Sukeru TIISHATSU yaketa suhada kara Koboreta kisetsu wo tsukamaete saa!! Kimi to Summer day Me to me ga aeba sugu ni shisen wo soraseru kedo Mata kimi no koto wo me de oikakechau yo Sono tabi hora mune no oku ga atsuku naru no wa Kinou yori agatta kion nanka no sei ja nai!! Kodomo no mama de owari takunai kara Kotoshi koso wa kimeru!!! Ah~ Summer day boku no Summer day Konna kimochi wa chotto Hajimete kamo Summer day boku no Summer day Gaman nante dekinai O.TO.SHI.GO.RO Yeah~ Summer day boku no Summer day Mou matsu no yamete tobi dasou AISUKURIIMU tokechau gurai no koi Keiken shitai Kyoushitsu no naka ja natsuyasumi no keikaku bakari SOWA SOWA tanoshi sou ni minna hanashite mo Kimi wo boku wa mitsume nagara samishiku naru yo Yasumi no aida wa kimi ni aenai no kana... Hanabi ga terasu yukata sugata Sunahama de hashagu mizugi no kimi wa Kitto gakkou ja misenai egao Mabushiku kirei darou Sou ataman naka de mawaru mousou Ima sugu kimi wo sasoitai yo Kami-sama honno sukoshi no yuuki wo Ah~ Summer day boku no Summer day Konna kimochi wa yappa Hajimete da yo Summer day boku no Summer day Riyuu nante iranai O.TO.SHI.GO.RO Yeah~ Summer day boku no Summer day Dare ni mo jama sasenai kara You SUKURIIMU sasechau gurai no koi Keiken shitai Kimi no koto ga daisuki desu Itsu datte kimi no koto bakari kangaetemasu Hontou wa kimi wo hanasanai you ni Te wo tsunaide KISU wo shitai no ni naa SAMASAMA PA~RE (SAMASAM APA~RE) SAMASAMA RA~BYU (SAMASAMA RA~BYU) SAMAA (SAMAA) SAMAA (SAMAA) WAN (WAN) TSUU (TSUU) SURII (SURII) GO!! Ase kaita tte zenryoku de (Doing) Tomatte nante ira'n nai (Going) Shippai datte go aikyou (Smiling) Datte aozora ni (Sunshine) Ichido kiri no (Hey!!) Kisetsu dakara (HO!!) Kimi ni wa honki de itai Moshimo ashita haretara kimi wo jitensha no ushiro ni nosete Umi wo mi ni ikitai na mada shiranai natsu ga hajimaru YO!! Ah~ Summer day boku no Summer day Konna kimochi wa chotto Hajimete kamo Summer day boku no Summer day Gaman nante dekinai O.TO.SHI.GO.RO Yeah~ Summer day boku no Summer day Mou matsu no yamete tobi dasou Aisukuriimu tokechau gurai no koi Kono natsu wa kimi no koto taiyou no mannaka de SOURCE:lyrics.snakeroot.ru Dear My Future~mirai no jibun he~ Akirame kakete ita yume ga kanau shunkan Youkoso Dear My Future Mada minu mirai no watashi he "Tatoe tsubasa oreta toshite mo Namida no kazu, tsuyoku nareru kara mouichido tachiagareru yo" "Donna toki demo nakama ga iru koto wasurenaide ite!" "Akogare no mama de icha nanimo kawaranai kara Yuuki wo dashite ima, ippo fumidasou! Chousen suru kokoro ga daiji sa nando demo tachiagarou" Mada minu mirai no watashi he "Jibun rashiku ikite imasu ka? Kurou sae mo yorokobi ni kaeru kokoro ga mirai wo hiraku yo" "Kesshite makenai kimochi ga aru nara negai kanaeyo!" "Are kore kangaetecha mae ni susumenai kara Kotoba yori koudou de hashiri tsudzukeyo! Subete no kabe wo norikoete kanarazu mirai de de aou" "Akogare no mama de icha nanimo kawaranai kara Yuuki wo dashite ima, ippo fumidasou! Chousen suru kokoro ga daiji sa nando demo tachiagarou Mirai ni tsunagete asu no jibun" SOURCE:lyrics.snakeroot.ru Party Driver Hello Hello gokigen na MUSIC Come on Come on kikasete sugu ni Get on Get on norikonase Itsumo Party driver "Mawari to issho ja tsumannai" nante Hitori kiri ja motto tsumannaku naru desho? Tsuyogari nante ima sugu ni sute tobikonde kite Oto no naru hou he MIRAA BOORU mitai taiyou no mashita de Odori tsukareru made issho ni sawagou!! Jibun no SUTEPPU de ii one, two, three de TENSHON FURU BORYUUMU ni agaru no Hello Hello gokigen na MUSIC Come on Come on kikasete sugu ni Get on Get on odoretara ii no JANRU nante shiranai (So) Hello Hello wagamama ni NANBAA Come on Come on yokubatte CHOISU Get on Get on norikonase itsumo Party driver EBIBADI BADI Party driver Itsu demo Party driver Kangaetara dame kanjita manma de OK Seikai nante doko ni mo nai'n da yo GACHI GACHI no atama FUNYA FUNYA ni shitara kokoro wo Oto no naru hou he HEDDOHON hazushite RIZUMU wo uketomete Karada wo yudanetara hashagi akasou!! Jibun no BIITO de ii Here We Go! de BORUTEEJI MAX ni furikiru no Hello Hello gokigen na MUSIC Come on Come on kikasete sugu ni Get on Get on odoretara ii no MERODII wa shiranai (So) Hello Hello wagamama ni NANBAA Come on Come on yokubatte CHOISU Get on Get on NORI NORI de itsumo Party driver Kimi to nara TAIMINGU awasete Dokomademo ike sou dakara DJ onegai tomenaide Jikan wasure Party wo tsudzuketai no Hello Hello gokigen na MUSIC Come on Come on kikasete sugu ni Get on Get on odoretara ii no JANRU nante shiranai (So) Hello Hello wagamama ni NANBAA Come on Come on yokubatte CHOISU Get on Get on norikonase Itsumo Party driver EBIBADI BADI Party driver Itsu demo Party driver Doko demo Party driver Konomama Party driver SOURCE:lyrics.snakeroot.ru Everybody's Gonna Be Happy Everybody's Gonna Be Happy with Me hitori de nayamanaide Don't worry! Kimi ga naita tte with You itsu demo soba ni iru Tomodachi no kare ni kokuhaku sareta kedo Chotto toshiue no hito ni hitomebore shiteru Sugu ni akiru nara honmono no koi ja nai Yappashi kiyoku maji na ai otome wa motometeru Shunkan no renzoku de ima ga dekiteru! Kyuukyoku no junai de saa, ikou! (Let's Go! Let's Go!) Everybody's Wanna Be Lucky like You tonde mo nai shiawase wo Go Ahead! Kimi to zutto with Me itsu demo soba ni iru Hajimete no DEETO wa okiniiri no MINI de Sotto tsunaida te to te wo gyutto nigitteru Otona no mane shite kuchiduke shitai kedo Motto RIARU na kokuhaku otome wa kikitai no Jounetsu no honki do de mirai ga kimaru! Eikyuu ni junjou de saa, ikou! (Let's Go! Let's Go!) Everybody's Gonna Be Happy with Me hitori de nayamanaide Don't worry! kimi ga naita tte with You itsu demo soba ni iru Everybody's Gonna Be Happy with You bokura wa nakama dakara Don't worry! Kimi to waratte with Me itsu demo soba ni ite Everybody's Wanna Be Lucky like You tonde mo nai shiawase wo Go Ahead! Kimi to zutto with Me itsu demo soba ni iru Everybody's Gonna Be Happy with You bokura wa nakama dakara Don't worry! Kimi to waratte with Me itsu demo soba ni ite SOURCE:lyrics.snakeroot.ru Popple☆Heart Kawaii atsumete mawarijuu kazaritsukechaou BAGGU mo o-heya mo WAKU WAKU ni kaechaou KIRA KIRA KARAFURU mitetara hazumu POPPURU HAATO HAPINESU takusan UKI UKI wa tsukureru no Hekonda toki koso egao ni narou POPPURU HAATO Ashita ga donna hi demo HARERUYA! Taikutsu shichau kumori no hi demo AIDEA hitotsu kirameki making Onnanoko wa minna shiawase no tensai yo Kawaii atsumete mawarijuu kazaritsukechaou BAGGU mo o-heya mo WAKU WAKU ni kaechaou KIRA KIRA KARAFURU mitetara hazumu POPPURU HAATO Ashita ga donna hi demo HARERUYA! HARERUYA!! HARERUYA!!! Anata no suki na SUPANKOORU to Watashi no suki na BIIZU KOREKUSHON Issho ni tojikometara Yuujou no akashi da yo HI.MI.TSU! KAPUSERU oshitara KASHA tto PON de POPPURU HAATO PUKKURI PUCHI PUCHI kawaiku KIRARA DEKO rou Arekore irete ne KASHA tto PON de POPPURU HAATO PETA PETA achikochi ni HARERUYA! HARERUYA!! HARERUYA!!! Kawaii atsumete mawarijuu kazaritsukechaou BAGGU mo o-heya mo WAKU WAKU ni kaechaou KIRA KIRA KARAFURU mitetara hazumu POPPURU HAATO Ashita ga donna hi demo HARERUYA! HARERUYA!! HARERU SOURCE:lyrics.snakeroot.ru